Inevitablemente real
by Layla Redfox
Summary: A pesar de las situaciones ridiculas que el universo le va a poner al frente, a Genya le agrada que eso este pasando, y por sobre todo se alegra que Tanjirou sienta lo mismo que él / GenTan / One-shot / Escolar AU porque es lo único que existe para mi, fin


**.**

**Inevitablemente real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genya tuvo que pellizcarse a si mismo para comprobar que no estaba soñando. Lo hizo tres veces, por si las dudas. Pero lo que pasaba era real.

Pasaron unos segundos, en los que su boca no emitió sonido alguno, y su cara se pintaba de carmín. Tanjirou, frente a él, con los puños apretados a los costados de su cuerpo y la cara también roja hasta las orejas.

—…di algo —le exige, después de un momento.

Genya traga duro, y de lo que lo estaba mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, desvía la mirada. Entonces suelta una frase casi inaudible, pero Tanjirou lo escucha igual.

—Tú también… tú también me gustas.

Ahí es cuando Tanjirou puede relajar las manos, relajándose completamente también. Genya también se relaja, aunque pensaba que iba a explotar. Pero ya lo dijo, pudo decir lo que sentía, y aunque no fue el primero de los dos en hacerlo se siente bien. Sin embargo, todavía no puede mirarlo, no siente que pueda verlo a la cara sin la posibilidad de que se desmaye.

—Genya, mírame.

La voz de Tanjirou es dulce como siempre, y cuando le pide que haga eso él no puede negarse. Lo mira y solo puede pensar _es tan pequeño, pero tan valiente, lo adoro tanto._

La cara le hierve más cada segundo que pasa cuando Tanjirou va y le toma la mano, sin dejar de mirarlo. Entonces ambos piensan, que quieren besarse. Ahí mismo, en esa parte detrás del edificio principal de clases, bajo las escaleras, donde el sol de pasado medio día no llega.

Sin darse cuenta, Genya levanta la mano y la deja sobre la mejilla de Tanjirou, luego se agacha y una cosa lleva a la otra. La mano libre de Tanjirou termina en su cuello, y se desliza entre sus cabellos negros con los dedos.

En algún momento sus alientos chocan y justo cuando sus labios casi se rozan-

—_¡¿YA SE ESTÁN BESANDO?!_

-obviamente, pasa algo, porque sus vidas no podían ser completamente una película.

Los cuerpos de ambos se tensan, y solo pueden escuchar a sus amigos allá arriba en las escaleras, gritándose entre sí.

_—¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Cállate!_

_—¡Pero respóndanme!_

_—¡Que te calles!_

_—¡Los dos están aquí abajo, cállate!_

_—¡¿Ah, sí?!_

_—¡NO HAGAS ESO, IDIOTA!_

Las ganas que tiene Genya de golpear la estúpida y refinada cara de Inosuke en ese momento no son sanas. El idiota se ha subido sobre el barandal y ahora está mirándolos ahí en su pequeño escondite, de cabeza.

—¡Oh, aquí están, pequeños tortolos!

—¡Aléjate!

—¡Inosuke, no hagas eso, te vas a caer!

—Claro que no, Monitsu me está sosteniendo.

—_¡Eres pesado!_

—¡No es verdad! —le grita Inosuke—. Como sea, ¿Ya se besaron?

—¡Como si fuéramos a decirte eso a ti!

Inosuke hace un mohín de cabeza mientras Zenitsu lucha para que no se caiga, sosteniéndole los pantalones con fuerza.

—Hmm, ya veo, ustedes son aburridos.

La sangre que antes se encontraba en sus mejillas pasa a la cabeza de Genya debido a la ira. Fácilmente podría levantar un puño y plantárselo en medio de esos ojos verdes y molestos que lo miran burlonamente, pero se contiene porque se trata del mejor amigo de Tanjirou quiera o no, y no puede ganarse el odio de ese chico ahora que resulta que le gusta también, simplemente no puede permitirse ser impulsivo.

Igual, el universo le ayuda por la siguiente cosa que ocurre.

Genya tiene que ir a ayudar a Zenitsu a jalar a Inosuke de vuelta a las escaleras, ofreciéndose en lugar de Kanao, pero cuando da un paso con Tanjirou detrás de él, el grupo de amigos escucha un ruidito, proveniente de los pantalones de Inosuke.

Su desgastado cinturón decidió que era momento de morir, rompiéndose y dejando el pantalón de Inosuke libre. Los pantalones de Inosuke también lo dejan a él, y el chico cae de cabeza dos metros hacia el suelo, lo cual sería lo primero que habría tocado de no ser porque lo primero con lo que se encuentra es la cabeza de Tanjirou, que choca contra la frente de Inosuke.

Genya pone cara de horror, al igual que Kanao y Zenitsu porque el ruido del golpe suena bastante feo. Los otros dos chicos gritan y caen al suelo, Tanjirou cayendo de espaldas e Inosuke al lado de él, sin pantalones y solo con sus bóxers con estampado de tempura.

—¡Tanjirou! —Genya se agacha al lado de su novio no oficial y lo ayuda a sentarse, lo cual es innecesario, porque el chico ni un rasguño tiene.

El que ha quedado en coma es Inosuke, porque seguramente haber golpeado el suelo habría sido mejor que golpear la cabeza de Tanjirou.

Kanao y Zenitsu bajan las escaleras rápidamente a ver a sus amigos, el segundo con los pantalones de Inosuke en las manos.

—Oh no —suelta Zenitsu, mirando el cuerpo del chico con camisa desabotonada—. Kanao, creo que tu novio está muerto.

Pero entonces Inosuke tose, pero no se despierta.

—Temo que sigue con vida —dice Kanao, medio en broma, medio en tono decepcionado. Nadie sabe cómo tomar eso.

Genya quiere reírse, pero no quiere que Tanjirou lo mire mal. Le agradece al universo por lo que acaba de pasar, pero no puede agradecer en nada la persona que decidió aparecer en ese momento.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí, mocosos?

Todos sudan frío, en especial Genya, al reconocer la voz de su hermano mayor.

En otras circunstancias, no le habría asustado que su hermano llegara de repente a salvar el día, pero en ese preciso instante, Tanjirou aún estaba sentado en el suelo, entre sus brazos.

Su hermano Sanemi, en vez de fijarse en el comatoso estudiante semi desnudo, clavó su amenazante mirada en el chico de cabello rojizo que hace meses flechó el corazón de su hermanito. Él era así, con todas las personas de las que sus demás hermanos se enamoraban, porque a ojos de Sanemi todos son unos bebés y cualquiera podría aprovecharse de sus corazones. Incluso del corazón de Genya.

Él no iba a negar que era totalmente débil por Tanjirou, pero su hermano era completamente irracional.

Por suerte, detrás de Shinazugawa-sensei, estaba Kocho-sensei, quien sí se preocupó por el pobre y estúpido Inosuke.

—¿Cómo pasó esto, están todos los demás bien?

—Sí, los demás estamos bien, lamentamos la conmoción —se disculpa Kanao, dirigiéndose a su hermana mayor adoptiva.

Sanemi desvía la mirada, arrugando la cara más de lo normal. Genya arquea una ceja, preguntándose qué hacían _ellos dos ahí_ exactamente, y qué cosas que no le había contado su hermano aún.

Pero sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando Tanjirou le da un golpecito en el brazo.

—Genya… ya me puedo levantar.

Es ahí cuando se fija que no lo había soltado todavía y seguía abrazándolo. Siente la cara estallar en rojo vivo antes de hacer sus manos a un lado. La situación no mejora con Tanjirou sonriéndole abiertamente y mirándolos con esos enormes ojos brillantes, que hacen que su corazón este a punto de estallar. Si sigue así, puede que termine acompañando a Inosuke en su coma.

.

.

.

Sanemi llevó al inconsciente Inosuke cual saco de papas hasta la enfermería, totalmente disgustado y despidiéndose de Kocho-sensei quien tenía que ir a la sala de profesores; así que se fue seguido por todo el grupo de amigos que debían asegurarse de que Inosuke no estuviera muerto. La señorita Tamayo dijo que ya tenía que salir pero que alguien podía quedarse a cuidar de él.

—Kamado, tú quédate —fueron las palabras acidas del mayor de los Shinazugawa, alegando que por su frente maciza Inosuke estaba en estado vegetal.

—No es culpa de Tanjirou, nii-chan.

—No me importa.

—Yo puedo quedarme —dijo Kanao levantando la mano, por lógica, era su novia.

—No, tú tienes que ir a entrenar con Rengoku-san para el campeonato en el club de kendo.

—Tanjirou también es del club de kendo.

—Pero el no clasificó por ser un inútil distraído —Shinazugawa lo dice con un tono acusador bastante potente, que hace que Tanjirou desvíe la mirada.

Genya miró con desaprobación a su hermano. Al final, Zenitsu levanta la mano.

—El profesor de música canceló las clases del club de hoy, así que puedo quedarme.

Sanemi no podía replicar nada de ello, así que les dijo que hagan lo que quisieran pero que dejen de hacerse daño. Sabía que el único que podía autolesionarse por ser tan estúpido ya estaba tirado en la cama, pero lo agregó de igual forma antes de irse a la sala de profesores. En eso, llega Nezuko acompañada de los gemelos Tokitou.

—¿Qué le pasó a ese? —preguntó el mayor de los gemelos, Yuichirou, al ver a Inosuke medio muerto en la cama.

—Le pasó por mata pasiones —respondió Zenitsu, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Eh?

Nezuko le dijo a su hermano que las clases de su club y el de Muichiro también se habían cancelado, cosa que en otro momento a Tanjirou no le habría preocupado de no ser porque ahora nadie podría acompañar a su hermana a casa.

—Oh no, Inosuke se desmayó y Zenitsu tiene que cuidarlo —dice Tanjirou rascándose el mentón—. Y Yuichiro-kun tampoco puede acompañarlos por las clases del club de kendo también.

—¿Por qué Zenitsu-san tiene que quedarse con él? —pregunta Muichiro.

—Porque alguien tiene que detenerlo en caso de que se despierte y quiera ir al club de básquet —responde Kanao—. Tamayo-sensei dijo que un golpe en la cabeza es algo serio.

—¿Esperen entonces tengo que contener a la bestia yo solo? —se preguntó Zenitsu, lamentándose.

—Tú te ofreciste, tonto —le dice Genya, arqueando una ceja.

—Lo hice por ustedes, deja que me queje.

—¡Yo no te pedí nada!

—Bueno, bueno —habla Nezuko—. Muichiro-kun y yo nos podemos quedar aquí con Zenitsu-san hasta que Inosuke despierte, y ya tendremos quien nos acompañe a casa después.

Los ojos de Zenitsu brillan y los demás asienten, hasta Tanjirou dice que es buena idea, porque con Nezuko ahí, Inosuke ni podría negarse a la idea de ir a casa temprano en vez de ir al club.

—En ese caso está bien —les dice Tanjirou, saliendo de la enfermería junto a los demás—. Le dicen a Inosuke que perdón por el cabezazo accidental.

—Si es un accidente no deberías disculparte —opina Genya, arqueando una ceja, mientras caminan unos pasos alejándose de la enfermería.

—Así es Tanjirou, de todas formas —dice Kanao, sonriendo un poco—. Aunque Inosuke debería disculparse con ustedes por…

Entonces se calla, dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Tanto Genya como Tanjirou se dan cuenta y miran a otro lado, con las mejillas rojas de repente. Yuichiro es el único que no entiende nada de lo que sucede.

—Ah, como sea —suelta con tono aburrido—. Ya voy al club, ¿vienen?

Tanjirou está por decir que sí, pero decide reformular.

—Ehh, de hecho, tengo que hacer algo, ¿Pueden decirle a Rengoku-sensei que me tardaré un momento?

Yuichirou arquea una ceja, pero Kanao lo mira y termina sonriendo, lanzándole una mirada furtiva a Genya también, quien se sobresalta.

Al cabo de unos segundos, solo quedan ellos dos en el pasillo.

Antes de que Tanjirou pueda decir algo, Genya dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

—Perdón por mi hermano, no sé a qué se refería con eso de "distraído" —dice sin mirarlo, con las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón, apoyándose contra la pared del pasillo—. Tú deberías estar en el campeonato, el arbitro de ese duelo era un fósil ciego.

Tanjirou se ríe un poco por lo que dice.

—Bueno, tan distraído no estaba, a decir verdad —Tanjirou se encoge de hombros—. En eso tiene razón.

Genya parpadea un par de veces, confundido, antes de arquear una ceja.

—¿Distraído? ¿Tú? ¿Con qué?

Tanjirou hace como que se lo piensa, mientras mira a otro lado.

—Mmm, de hecho, tal vez sea por tu culpa —le responde, sonriendo de lado.

Los nervios y confusión regresan, y Genya se altera.

—¿Mía?

—Sí, sí. Por ser tan tú.

—¿Eh?

—Por ser mi amigo y siempre estar cerca de mí, y por ser tan lindo.

Genya ya se estaba despidiendo de su estabilidad emocional.

—Detente.

—También por ser tan amable.

—Ya para.

—Por ser tan genial.

—¡Que ya pares!

—Por robarte mi corazón…

—¡Tanjirou, espera, me vas a dar un paro cardiaco!

Comenzó a zarandearlo hace dos líneas sin parar, ocasionando que Tanjirou riera y riera. Genya se rinde y deja caer el rostro sobre el hombro de Tanjirou, apretando sus brazos con sus toscas manos.

—¿…de verdad piensas eso?

Tanjirou levanta sus manos y las pone sobre los hombros de Genya.

—Eso y más —le dice con suavidad, al oído—. Y podría decirte todo, si me dejas.

Entonces Genya levanta la cabeza, apenas, lo suficiente para tener el rostro de Tanjirou frente al suyo.

—Sí —suelta, con voz baja—. Quisiera oírlo.

Y cuando Tanjirou está a punto de hacer más grande su sonrisa, o incluso a punto de decir algo, Genya lo besa.

No sabe si puede considerarse un beso, ya que es un simple choque suave de labios, pero le gusta como se siente. Dura solo unos segundos, y cuando se separan se miran a los ojos fijamente. Escarlata con violeta, llenos de anhelo. Sus manos viajan desde los brazos de Tanjirou hasta su espalda, para abrazarlo y besarlo mejor. Siente como juegan con su cabello y le acarician el rostro con suavidad. Ese beso es más largo, más profundo, más de todo.

Y le encanta. También le encanta, que todo lo que está pasando y sintiendo en ese momento, sea real.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: OMG MI PRIMER FIC DE KNY, MI PRIMER GENTAN, OMGGGG

Me estoy muriendo, aiuda.

Básicamente quería hacer algo como, que incluyera a la squad de Tanjirou, a varias de mis otps (SaneKana & InoKana rules) y que se tratara sobre mi otp sagrada (q.e.p.d u-u) yyy esto surgió de la nada, ciertamente, estaba aburrida en clase y quería escribir algo fluff de ellos. Juro que lo de Inosuke salió de la nada (?

Los comentarios son bien recibidos desde ya, en serio, me prostituyo por reviews (? Asdfghgfd nos leemos luego en la próxima cosa que subaaaa

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
